¿Qué será esto?
by USAGUI MICHIRU
Summary: Todo era común y corriente todos los días lo mismo hasta que llegaste TU quien diría que en un internado sucedería todo lo que tu y yo sabemos que fue nuestra confusa historia y pensaríamos ¿Qué será esto? en esta historia todo puede pasar...
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué será esto?

solo hago esta historia con sus personajes sin ningún fin lucrativo nada más para el entretenimiento de las personas :D)

! Hola ¡ este será mi primer fanfic ñ_ñ que realizare por eso les pediré que no sean tan duros con sus criticas aunque son bienvenidas siempre y cuando sean constructivas es decir para mejorar mi historia algún aspecto de ella o mi ortografía ( no la tengo tan correcta ) y bueno los dejo con este mi primer capítulo Nota aclaratoria: los personajes no son míos si no de naoko takeuchi yo ojala y sea de su agrado

!HOLA¡ que tal mi nombre es serenity tsukino voy en primero de preparatoria en el ° monlight detsu° se podría decir que es mi hogar ya que estoy aquí desde los 6 años uwu de edad ya mi madre selene winstón murió en un accidente aéreo cuando yo solo contaba con 2 años mi padre kengi tsukino un hombre empresario que empezó de menos a más con una licorería con nuestro mismo apellido TSUKINO que se ha ido expandiendo lo largo de los años y ahora es mundialmente conocida en fin crecí en este internado por que mi madre murió y mi padre no sabía qué hacer con una niña pequeña interfiriendo en sus metas (mismas palabras dichas por él hace unos años que me lo confeso) aquí tengo lo que se le podría decir una familia con mis mejores amig s Amy Mizuno la sabia del grupo la niña prodigio como muchos la conocen de ahí sigue rei hino la temperamental del grupo que se la pasa molestándome naaa :p aun así la quiero y ella a mi . Después sigue Lita Kino la mejor chef del mundo mundial y que le agradezco todas sus buenas intensiones de hacer que supiera algo de la gastronomía (intentos fallidos) y por ultimo la diosa del amor y la belleza minako aino ella y yo somos muy parecidas en muchos sentidos especialmente en nuestro armonioso carácter :D)) algunos lo llaman odioso como al tonta de beryl pero esa es otra historia ;) lo olvidaba me faltaban los tres hermanos kou taiki el mayor y mas estudioso de los tres de ahí le sigue seiya el sándwich como dice él es el de carácter más alegre y extrovertido y por ultimo yaten un vanidoso como lo llama mina jajajaj todos nos conocemos desde la primaria menos mina ella llego después cuando la mandaron a este instituto con el fin de que elevara sus notas y olvidara a un hombre que le hizo mucho daño pero esa es otra historia ;D

con esto doy por terminado mi primer capítulo de esta historia como se dieron cuenta este capítulo estuvo narrado por nuestra serena pero en los demás puede ser diferente si les gusto o desagrado les agradecería que me dejaran un reviews ;D HASTA LA PROXIMA


	2. Chapter 2 olvidos

¿Qué será esto?

Nota aclaratoria: los personajes de sailor moon no son míos si no de naoko takeuchi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados; D para darle vida a mi historia

2 de enero del 2005 5:50 am de la mañana

-! Serena ¡ levántate tenemos que irnos para llegar a tiempo mi padre ya prendió el auto y ya todas estamos listas solo faltas tú vamos o.o

\- Mina por favor 5 minutos mas -le dije en tono de suplica T-T-

\- NOOOOO levántate o si no llamare a las demás para que te llevemos cargando y mira que si lo cumplo - esto último lo dijo echando chispas por los ojos –

\- está bien me levantare - me puse de pie y mi peinado de chonguitos , me vestí -

\- ! MINAKO SERENITY ¡ si no vienen en 3 minutos se irán caminando – decía rei –

\- YA VAMOS REI -dijo mina mientras se ponía los zapatos- y me lanzo un vestido- ponte eso y te pones los zapatos en el auto! CORRE ¡

\- listo vamos mina

\- si ahora toma tu las mochilas mientras yo llevo lo demás

\- cuando nos faltaba poco para llegar a la camioneta mina se soltó gritando ya llegamos con su misma voz estridente que tanto amo esa es la mina que conozco ñ_ñ

\- por fin llegan ya nos íbamos a ir sin ustedes - dice rei mientras cierra la puerta de golpe –

\- serena y tu también mina ya estamos en preparatoria no pueden seguir siendo tan desorientadas ¿ cómo se les pudo olvidar que hoy teníamos que entrar a clases '? Y mas hoy que es nuestro primer día de preparatoria mas aparte teníamos …

\- YAAA AMY no quiero escuchar más tus sermones: p

\- es verdad mejor hay que comer los pasteles que cocine ¿ qué les parece ?

\- siiiiiiiii *O* gritamos yo y mina – mientras saltábamos sobre la pobre lita –

\- ustedes nunca cambian ya maduren nos dijo la pesada de rei - le saque La lengua :P –

\- Por fin llegamos al internado cuando faltaban 20 minutos para presentarnos en dirección y lo primero que hicimos fue arreglar nuestras cosas y cambiarnos el uniforme que es una falda azul rey complementado con camisa blanca y un moño rojo en medio

\- me pongo la blusa y en eso escucho que tocan muy fuerte mi puerta

\- coneja abreeee te digo – patean la puerta –

\- abre vamos sabemos que estas hay – vuelven a golpear la puerta pero esta ves de forma muy ruidosa –

\- serena si no abres no volveré a darte los pasteles que tanto te gustan y olvídate de sushi

\- en cuanto escuche eso no espere ni medio segundo y abrí la puerta para ver que causaba tanto alboroto de parte de las chicas u.u

\- -abro la puerta- lo primero que veo es que todas se me abalanzan para hacerme bolita +_+

\- ya chicas bájense de sere no ven que van arruinar mas su uniforme dijo amy – mientras se bajaban poco a poco todas de mi-

\- ¿ qué les pasa por que hicieron eso? - mientras me levantaba y intentaba arreglar mí muy arruinado uniforme –

\- serena ¿ recuerdas que te dijimos que no olvidaras los papeles que estaban encima de las maletas?

Flash back

-serena aquí te dejamos los papeles del cuestionario dijeron amy y lita – mientras dejaban una carpeta llena de papeles-

\- si claro ahora lo empaco no se preocupen n_n

\- bueno está bien pero no olvides que son muy importantes e-e y me tarde mucho en hacerlos

\- me quede con la boca abierta ´O´ para que amy tardara en hacer algo era porque realmente era difícil y creo que a mí en 1000 vidas lograría hacerlo

\- ¿entonces si entendiste serena?

\- claro : D

FIN del flash back

-Ya recordaste despistada –dijo una muy enojada rei-

\- si jejejej pero hay un pequeño problema chicas u.u

\- ¿ cuál ? - gritaron todas al mismo tiempo-

\- que olvide los papeles – dije mientras retrocedía –

\- que olvidaste queeee dijo mina – mientras ponía una cara diabólica-

\- pss los papeles lo siento - dije antes de que me mataran –

\- ! serena eres una TONTA ¡ - grito rei-

\- pero no es para tanto no exageren -_-

\- como que no es para tanto hay venían los papeles que nos pidieron para poder elaborar el examen de matemáticas además de que amy los hizo y tardo horas! no los lograremos remplazar en menos de 15 minuto ¡ - dijo rei mientras se jalaba sus azabaches cabellos-

\- y ahora que haremos me dijeron todas en un tono no muy amable

Continuara …

Hola bueno como ya les dije este es mi primer fan fic y me falta arreglar muchas cosas agradesco a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y contestando al único rewiew que tengo

minako-kaname - bueno no entenderás la presentación hasta que la historia este más avanzada pero si tiene mucho que ver a lo veras ;D

hasta la próxima


End file.
